Metal raceways are used to route power wiring or communication cable along surfaces such as walls, floors, ceilings or on other fixed structures. Raceways provide a convenient way to manage electrical wiring for multiple circuits and/or communication cables while keeping them out of sight and eliminate the physical and network dangers associated with exposure. The metal raceways thus provide an aesthetic and easy way to route wiring or cables from a power source or network entrance to a desired location.
The power and communication cables must be routed in separate channels in the raceway. As a result, a divider wall divides the raceway to form and maintain multiple channels to accommodate the power and communication cables. Often the amount or size of the cables requires the capacity of one of the channels to be larger than another. Prior metal raceways include a divider clip with at least one slot designed to receive a removable generally L-shaped clip. The L-shaped clip is inserted in the slot to support a divider wall to divide a raceway into various sized channels. The divider clip, however, does not support a divider wall in a plurality of locations.
Therefore, there is a need for a divider clip that is easily installed in a raceway to support a divider wall in a plurality of locations.